kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Endra
PAGE NEEDS REWRITING IN LIGHT OF STRUCTURE OF THE IMPERIAL KINGDOM OF ENDRA The Kingdom of Endra is a sovereign state in Ogulas spreading across parts of the Thanorian Peninsula, some of the Bradola Peninsula, parts of the Great Eastern Peninsula and some of The Southern Isles. It has land borders with the Kingdom of Pyrus to the west and northwest, the Kingdom of Maldarse, the Duchy of Betrass and the Mark of Nandor to the north, the Republic of Tusex to the north east, the Principality of Narlberg to the east and the Dominion of Elyan to the south. The Sea of Pyrus is to the west, the Ogulan Sea is to the northwest, the Gulf of Gronuk to the north and the Green Sea to the south. Lake Thanor is in the northwest of the Kingdom of Endra, which is shared with the Kingdom of Pyrus. With an area of 736sq² it is the second largest territory in Ogulas, with a population of 1,178,000. The Kingdom of Endra is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government. The capital city is Excellentia. The Kingdom of Endra has recently developed a large overseas empire, The Endran Empire. History See Also: History of Ogulas, History of the Thanorian Plains, History of the Endran Peninsula, History of the Great Eastern Peninsula Main Articles: History of Endra Before 1769 Settlement by anatomically modern humans of what was to become the Kingdom of Endra occurred in waves beginning about 18,000 years ago. By the end of the region's prehistoric period (c.2,900 BSR), the population is thought to have belonged, in the main, to a culture termed Ngiorean. The Ngioreans founded city states, mainly along the coast and rivers, which by the end of the 1st millennium BSR had come together as the Six Kingdoms - Name them. However growing Thanorian power from 100 SR caused conflict. By 220 SR the Thanorian Empire was pressing the Six Kingdoms, allying with some to keep the others under their control and the region from effectively organizing against them. But the increasingly aggressive policies of the Thanorian Empire led to the conquest of the Six Kingdoms by 343 SR. Kortoran (and some Saldana) settlers pushed into the area displacing the Ngiorean peoples towards the more southerly regions. However, the cultural picture would remain a patchwork for centuries. Thanorian internal strife during the twelfth century increased demands for greater autonomy for the region, eventually leading to the grant of autonomy to the Principality of Endra in 1278. Continuing weakening of Thanorian power and growing Endran power lead to the proclamation of the Kingdom of Endra in 1336. Conflict between the Thanorian Empire, later the Republic of Thanor, and the Kingdom of Endra continued over the next four centuries, due to cultural strife and Thanorian weaknesses. Modern History At some point before 1769 the House of Halmir having been dispossessed of the Kingdom of Anzio became the ruling family of the Kingdom of Endra. Geography Dependencies Politics Government The King of Endra is King Giles I (~15 years old). Law & Criminal Justice Foreign Relations Military Economy Science & Technology Transport Energy Water Supply & Sanitation Demographics Ethnic Groups Language Religion Migration Education Healthcare Culture Literature Music Visual Art Media Philosophy Sport Symbols Category:Nations of the World (pre 1788) Category:Nations of the World (post 1788)